A headrest is disclosed in the publication DE 10 2004 016 474 B3, in which sections of the headrest are moved apart in a telescopic manner, in order to adopt a safety position of the headrest. Moreover, a headrest for a vehicle seat is disclosed in the publication DE 103 48 939 B3 in which, for reasons of comfort, the headrest is adjusted according to a movement sequence, and a further movement sequence being performed when, in the event of an accident, the headrest is transferred from its normal position into a protective position. An active headrest which is adjustable in a linear manner is disclosed in the publication DE 10 2005 052 766 B3. Moreover, a headrest for motor vehicle seats is disclosed in the publication DE 697 18 649 T2, in which a pair of push buttons for actuating an adjusting device of the headrest may be actuated from outside and in each case are individually able to move a slider member.